New Years Wishes
by Everyone's-Little-Nightmare
Summary: New Years. Wishes. Beast Boy. Raven. Fluff.


The Titans decided to celebrate the New Year with a party. Every titan in the world was invited. The dress was formal and everyone was in the common room except Raven. Beast Boy took it upon himself to check on her as the first few guests began to arrive. Knocking on her door, he called to her,

"Rae, you ready? The Guests are starting to arrive and you promised me you would come out for at least an hour."

No sooner than a minute later, the door slid open and the blue-clad titan stepped out. As soon as he saw her, Beast Boy's jaw dropped. She was dressed in a midnight blue, halter dress with matching heels that she and Starfire got earlier that week when the party was planned.

"Rae you look…um…you, um…wow!"

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

He simply nodded his head, unable to find the words to describe her beauty.

"Come on." She says while pulling him towards the common room where everyone is waiting.

A couple hours pass and for the most part, Raven stayed out of her room; much to Beast Boy's delight. About 20 minutes after 11, Beast Boy was bored with the scene in the common room. Leaving, he undid his silver tie and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. After a few minutes of walking, Beast Boy found himself at the base of the stairs that led to the roof. Without any hesitation, he climbed the stairs and opened the door to the snowy rooftop. As he closed the door, he saw the object of his affection wrapped in a furry white blanket. He was sure she could sense him and turned on his heels as to not disturb her.

"Beast Boy, did you want something?"

Her voice startled him, for he didn't expect to hear it. He turned and saw her looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, no Rae…ven… I was just trying to get away from the party."

"Same here. I left once Cyborg started eating all of the waffles."

I smiled at the memory of Cy at the giant buffet table, and a handful of people cheering him on. These people do not include his girlfriend of 1 year tomorrow.

"Oh yeah, Bee didn't look too happy about that."

"Yeah, she didn't. It's messed up how everyone began to pair up around here. First Robin and Starfire, then Cyborg and Bumblebee, then Kid Flash and Jinx and then everyone else. It sometimes feels like we're the only ones in the titans left."

"I know how you feel, every time someone goes out and I come along, I feel like a third wheel. It's gotten on my nerves so much that I started staying home, or I'd go out by myself."

"I've noticed; I was starting to wonder about that."

"Yeah….. Hey Raven, what's your New Years wish?"

"Mine...I don't know Beast Boy."

"Yes you do, I mean everyone has a wish."

"Fine then, what's yours?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah, you said everyone has one; what's yours?"

The teenage boy looked at the girl with a bright red blush on his face. He looked away from her and said,

"To not be lonely another year…"

The blue-clad titan looked at her furry green friend in concern. She took notice that he wouldn't look at her.

"Beast Boy, you're not lonely; you have us." She said, thinking about everyone else on their team.

"No Rae, I _am _lonely. I want what everyone else has. I thought I had that with…Terra, but I didn't. I just don't want to go another year alone…"

Raven looked at the almost-grown 17-year-old beside her and understood what he meant. She too knew this feeling of loneliness as well.

"Beast Boy, you never told me you felt this way."

"I didn't really want anyone to know…So, you know mine, what's your wish?" He asked, glancing at her.

"To be honest, I don't know… I guess to be wanted by the one person I have feelings for…"

Her statement got a quick reaction from him. He turned to her in surprise and envy.

"The one person?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Who is this guy Raven?"

"You know, just a guy who I may or may not like…" She said casually, noticing his reaction.

Instead of saying something else, Beast Boy looked away from Raven with a scowl on his face.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He replies, still kind of upset.

"Uh huh….sure. If it was nothing, you wouldn't have gotten so defensive. "

"Um….well….I….um…don't like the idea of you and someone else…"

Raven glanced at the blushing boy beside her and gave a small smile. She now knew her one person had feelings for her, she just needed to make him tell her.

"Why not?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I-I…um…because…I…um…cause…"

As he was trying to explain his behavior, the rest of the tower's occupants began counting down for the New Year.

"Ten…"

"…Nine…"

"Well…are you going to answer?"

"…Seven…"

"…Six…"

"…Five…"

The group got closer to one and Beast Boy gave up on trying to tell her what was on his mind and just decided to show her.

"…Two…"

"…One, **Happy New Year**!"

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's wrists, and pulled her close. He leaned down and captured her lips in his own. When they separated, they both had a dark blush on their faces. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and backed up.

"Um…Rae, I didn't mean…I…um…"

"It was fine, Gar."

"So…do you think you'll get what you wished for?"

"Yes, I think I just did." Raven said as she left the roof; her blush still evident on her face.


End file.
